Caché
by vivilove
Summary: Et si Juvia devait se cacher chez Grey ? Et si Leon avait décidé d'aider Juvia à être heureuse, même si cela inclus de rendre Grey jaloux ?
1. Chapter 1

L'eau, cet élément si pure, si calme... Mais qui malgré son apparence peut tout détruire.  
Juvia regardait son verre depuis une heure au moins. Jamais elle n'aurait put deviner se qui allait se passer, la veille, alors qu'elle fêtait leur victoire du tournois avec le reste de la guilde -sauf Grey qui était partit en mission pour rattraper les mois d'entrainement-. Tout se passait bien quand Levy était entrée en hurlant et en gesticulant, plus personne ne parlait pour comprendre se que disait la jeune mage. Fairy hills avait brulé.

Tout se passa très vite, Juvia se rua vers vers le bâtiment qui, étant assez éloigné, ne pouvait être vu de la guilde. Une fois arrivés, tous purent constater l'ampleur des dégâts.  
Rien ... Voila ce qui restait à Juvia et au autre fille du dortoir...  
-"Dis Juvia". s'écria Mirajane qui tira la mage de sa contemplation de son verre. "Tu as un endroit où aller ? Je t'aurais bien dit de venir chez moi mais entre Elfman, Lisanna et Wendy et Carla qui se sont installées... Il n'y a plus de place.  
-Tant pis, c'est gentil quand même. répondit elle.  
-Que compte tu faire? Erza, Levy et Canna sont chez Lucy, Grey est en mission, personne n'ose s'approcher du taudis de Natsu et Gajeel a été très claire sur le fait que personne ne doit s'approcher de chez lui, quand à Luxus on en parle même pas.  
-Ne t'en fait pas Mirajane, Juvia vas bien trouver une solution.  
Une solution, ça sonnait bien quand elle l'avait dit mais là ... Elle ne voyait vraiment pas quoi faire. Si seulement Grey-sama était là.  
-"Je vais aller supplier Gajeel, il est obligé d'accepter, il te connais depuis que tu es à phantom lord.  
-Non !"  
Juvia n'avait vraiment pas envie de forcer Gajeel, et elle en avait marre d'être hein boulet pour les autres.  
-"Mais si tu vas voir !"  
Mirajane s'avança vers la table du dragon slayer d'acier. Une idée, vite une idée !se dit elle.  
-"Inutile", cria t-elle," Juvia peut demander à son cousin de l'héberger!"  
-Tu as un cousin en ville toi ? demanda t-elle.  
-Oui il vient d'emménager.  
-Ah alors je suis rassurée."  
Sur ce, elle partit servir Levy assise au fond de la guilde, un livre entre les mains.  
Bien évidemment, Juvia n'avait aucun cousin en ville et même aucun cousin du tout. Elle n'avait seulement rien trouvé d'autre à dire pour arrêter Mirajane.


	2. La pluie

A force d'errer dans la ville, Juvia était tombé sur une rivière tout près de la gare de Magnolia. Il n'y avait personne et une foret de cerisier bordait le rivage. Elle eu soudain l'envie de se baigner, comme il n'y avait personne et que la gare était vide, elle retira sa robe et entra dans l'eau.  
Après une baignade d'une heure au moins elle sortit de l'eau, n'ayant rien pour se sécher elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et se mit à réfléchir, qu'allait telle faire maintenant ? Elle était passé à l'hôtel mais aucune chambre n'était libre avant deux jours, elle se dit que finalement elle pouvait peut être rester ici, elle était bien, il faisait beau... Enfin, pas tout à fait, de gros nuages arrivaient sur Magnolia et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il pleuvait des cordes sur Juvia pas encore tout a fait sèche qui se dépêcha de se rhabiller et de s'abriter sous un arbre. elle était trempée mais ne pouvait partir à cause de la pluie trop forte et de la nuit qui était tombée qui faisaient qu'on ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre.  
Lorsque la pluie s'arrêta enfin, Juvia s'était endormie.


	3. Trouvée

Elle eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux; quand elle y arriva enfin elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre aux couleurs blanche, avec pour seul meubles et décoration une armoire et une commode. Elle retira les couvertures quand sa tête se mit à tourner accompagné d'un atroce mal de crane, une fois la douleur passée, elle remarqua n'être vétue que d'un tee-shirt large et de ses sous vêtements. Elle se demanda où elle était et qui l'avait trouvé. Après avoir réussie à se mettre debout, elle décida de partir explorer les environs. Elle arriva dans le salon, où se trouvait un canapé, deux fauteuils et une lacrima vision. Un porte qui devait mener à la cuisine était ouverte.  
"-Tiens t'es réveillé!"  
Juvia se figea, cette voix... Elle aurait put la reconnaître entre mille... C'était celle de celui qu'elle voulait -pour une fois- le moins voir, surtout dans cette tenue... Grey...


	4. chapitre 4

"Juvia ? Ça va ?"  
En le voyant Juvia s'était figée. Comment s'était elle retrouvée chez Grey-sama ? Cela faisait au moins deux minutes qu'elle ne bougeait plus quand elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.  
-"Juvia est désolé!"s'écria t-elle.  
-"Tu peux me dire se que tu faisait toute seule, trempée près de la rivière ! J'ai eu une de ces peurs quand je t'ai vue!  
- Grey-sama s'inquiétait pour Juvia?  
-Faut croire. Dit Grey avant de se retourner devant ses fourneaux. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, j'ai appris que Fairy hills avait brulé et je suis rentré quand je t'ai trouvé endormie et complètement gelée !  
-Juvia est heureuse.  
-Que Fairy hills ai brulé ?  
-Non, que Grey-sama se soit inquiété pour Juvia !  
-T'es pas possible toi ! Bon je vais à la guilde j'en apprendrais surement plus qu'ici ...  
-NON !  
-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Elle hésita puis lui raconta tout, la fête, fairy hills qui avait brulé, son mensonge, qu'elle n'avait nul par où aller et que personne ne devait savoir qu'elle était là vu que tout le monde la croyait chez son faux cousin.

-"Que t'es compliquée toi alors ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé a Gajeel comme voulait le faire Mira ?  
-Juvia ne veut pas être un poids.  
-Et qui t'a dit cela ? Toute les autres filles sont chez les Strauss ou chez Lucy tu n'aurais pas été plus encombrante que les autres.  
-Oui mais Juvia vient de Phantom lord, elle était une criminelle, elle ne mérite pas toute la gentillesse qu'elle reç ête de dire des bétises tout le monde fait des erreurs et tout le monde à le droit d'être pardonner, ce que tu as été en aidant fairy tail et les autres membres."  
Juvia l'écoutait attentivement, se rendant compte qu'il avait raison, s'était déjà lui qui lui avait redonné le sourire, quand ils s'étaient rencontrer, alors que Juvia avait enlevé Lucy avec phantom lord.  
-"Bon c'est pas tout ça mais tu dois avoir faim non ?  
-Juvia ne voudrait pas abuser de l'hospitaliter de Grey-sama, il l'a déjà hébergé cette nuit.  
-De toute façons, tu ne peux pas partir dans cette tenues.  
-Cette tenue ?"  
Elle baissa les yeux, et se rappela qu'elle n'était vétue que d'un tee-shirt avant de courrir s'enfermer dans la chambre.  
-"Juvia arrête de faire l'enfant et sors de là, de toutes façons tes vetements son trempés et plein de terre.  
-Juvia ne sortira pas comme ça !  
-Tu l'as pourtant bien fait toute à l'heure !  
-Oui mais Juvia ne savait pas que Grey-sama était là !  
-Bon ben je mangerais plus tard, je vais aller te chercher des vetement. Où je vais pouvoir en trouvé ? Je peux pas en empreinter aux filles sans qu'elle me pose plein de question auxquelles je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à aller en acheter, rhhooo la honte que je vais avoir si quelqu'un me vois !"  
Sur ce il sortit de son appartement et partit en direction du centre ville.


	5. Chapter 5

Une fois arrivé devant un magasin de vêtement féminin, il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça ? Non mais franchement, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il serait rentré seul dans un magasin de fringues de femme pour Juvia ou n'importe qui d'autres d'ailleur, il en aurait surement rigoler. Mais là s'était différent, il n'avait pas hésiter à l'aider, pas une seule seconde ... Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours figé devant la boutique, inspira un grand coup et entra. Une fois dedans, il pris tout se qu'il lui passait par la main pour faire le plus vite possible et se rua vers la caisse. Il était en train de payer quand une voix derriere lui le fit sursauter:  
-"Alors Grey, on fait les magasins ? Je savais que tu avais des gouts vestimentaires bizard mais là, ça dépasse tout se que j'avais imaginé.  
-Léon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit il ignorant la remarque.  
-Je passais voir Juvia, quand Mirajane m'a dit qu'elle était chez son cousin mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il habitait. Alors, je me suis promené attendant le prochain train quand je t'ai vu dans une boutique pour fille et l'envie irrésistible de te charrier m'a alors pris.  
-Bien j'aurais bien voulu continuer de discuter avec toi. dit Grey alors qu'il avait finit de payer, mais... J'en ai pas envie, salut !"  
Et il s'enfuit, se cachant dans la foule, pour être sur que son frère ne pourrait le suivre.  
Arrivé chez lui, il toqua à la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle Juvia avait élue domicile et la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer une main qui lui prit les sacs.


End file.
